Me importas
by TanitBenNajash
Summary: Ella sabe, que él es malcriado y engreído, sabe que tiene un gran peso sobre su conciencia, sobre su vida. Sabe bien que por una vez que la ignore es una salvación, pero no lo soporta, le importa.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a J. K. Rowling

Momento perdido: sexto libro.

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de febrero "Slytherin" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"_

* * *

_**Me importas**_

* * *

Su pálida piel dejaba ver las venas de sus manos a través de ella, ver los cortes en su cuerpo le daba un escalofrío y provocaban un nudo en la garganta.

Estuvo a punto de perderlo. Recargo sus cabellos negros contra la cama mientras sostenía sus dedos con suavidad, lo sintió respirar débilmente y levanto la mirada, la observaba desde un mundo al que ella no podía acceder.

El mundo de las personas enfermas, adoloridas, moribundas, la interrogaba con la mirada, ella dejo una única lagrima recorrer su mejilla, su espíritu clamo venganza por el daño a su piel pálida, y respondió:

–_Me importas_.

El silencio fue su respuesta, esta vez el daño no era fingido, no quería alardear ante ella su valía y su entereza, estaba desecho y la arrastraba con él a su agonía. Minuto a minuto rozaba con los dedos las heridas más cercanas a sus dedos.

Ella sabe, que él es malcriado y engreído, sabe que tiene un gran peso sobre su conciencia, sobre su vida. Sabe bien que por una vez que la ignore es una salvación, pero no lo soporta, le importa.

La sangre se helaba en sus venas, dejaba salir lentamente sus suspiros, siempre había sido la más humana, quien diría que los golpes de la vida la haría la más cercana a no ser nada más allá que el deseo de venganza.

Porque la tolerancia tiene un límite, porque las serpientes saben esperar y al final ella es una de las personas con más entereza y terquedad de su casa, porque el sombrero no se ha equivocado, fueron todos los demás.

La hora de partir se acerca, no tardará en escuchar los tacones de la enfermera y su voz cansada pidiéndole que se retiré, que duerma y coma, que él no despertará pronto. La verá acercarse a su cabeza, tocar sus cabellos rubios como si lo quisiera y murmurar por lo bajo mientras niega con la cabeza.

"_Sí, ¡Sí, fue su héroe!, el imbécil_", desea gritarle cada que observa en sus ojos que no cree que fuese Potter quien ha jugueteado e invocado una maldición tan obscura, tan terrible, de esas que sólo ven la luz cuando el odio está en la piel.

_"¡Fue su estúpido elegido!, fue su fracasado_", gritan sus células, no Draco, no un Slytherin, un Gryffindor, un estúpido representante del bien en el mundo, pero no en su mundo.

No, en el mundo de Pansy Parkinson, como en el de todos los que portan la mezcla de verde y plata en sus almas el mundo es muy diferente. Ven siempre más allá del reproche, de las miradas hoscas. Ven que uno de ellos por más imbécil que sea, fue herido por un pseudo ejemplo de lo correcto y gritan en silencio_"¡Injusticia!"._

Lo ven como la confirmación de lo que siempre han sabido, los carcomen por dentro las palabras no dichas, los reproches y los rencores acumulados pero ella lo ve como la última temporada de lluvia en la presa de sus sentimientos, de sus anhelos. Se ha desbordado.

Porque a esa niña de cabellos cortos y ojos marrones le han reventado y con una delicadeza que pocos le han visto se prepara para esperar, con el pensamiento cristalizado y una sonrisa vaga en los labios.

La enfermera esta frente a ella, mirándola con duda, casi puede escucharla pensar _"¿Por qué sonríes? No tienes derecho de sonreír"._ Y le dan ganas de responderle "Por qué ya no pueden quitarme ningún sueño, ni anhelo, porque ya no soy nada".

Porque por fin, esa niña que se da la vuelta y sale de la enfermería dando pasos cortos y suaves ha madurado, sabe que él le importa, sabe que ella importa. Sabe que puede ser paciente, que puede callar y por sobre todo sabe que la venganza se sirve fría.

Y algún día, en algún lugar ella tendrá la oportunidad de mirar a Potter a la cara y sonreír porque sus desgracias le pertenecen, porque él sabrá que su dolor fue provocado por su arrogancia, por su estupidez, por la injusticia, y por sobre todo por no pedir perdón.

Porque sí, un "_lo siento"_ de sus labios y de frente, una ida a la enfermería para saber si él seguía vivo podría haber cambiado las cosas en la mente de Pansy Parkinson, habría pensado que el veneno de la esperanza podía no ser tan amargo .

Habría pensado que después de todo, algún día podrían ser parte del todo. Pero no fue así, y ahora mientras avanza hacia la madriguera abraza suavemente el odio y las miradas perdidas. Abraza el silencio y sus sentimientos se unen al clamor del resto de los ofidos, y grita al vació con una mueca de desagrado "_Injusticia_".

Y le duele, que después de todo Theodore tuviera razón, y al abrir la puerta de la habitación de los chicos, sabe bien que se plantará frente a su cama, la mirará con la ceja alzada y ella podrá decirle de todo corazón _"No les importamos, no somos nada"_ y él tal vez, si tiene suerte, le sonreirá porque ella al fin ha comprendido.


End file.
